bluescluesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Moves In
Josh Moves In is a story by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary Steve and Joe's cousin, Josh, moves in. Story One day, Steve was folding some laundry when the phone rang. "Hello, Blue's Clues House, Steve here." Steve said as he answered. A male voice came out from the other end. "Hi, Steve." the voice said. Steve recognized the voice. It was the voice of his and Joe's cousin, Josh. "Oh, hey, Josh!" said Steve. "What's up?" "Not much." said Josh. "I wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of moving into your neighborhood so I can be closer to you, Joe, and Blue, and I was wondering if you knew of any good houses in the area. Steve got an idea. "Hold that thought." said Steve. "I'll call you back." "Alright." said Josh. The two cousins then hung up, and Steve went to find Joe. He soon found Joe, who was wearing his yellow shirt, putting together a jigsaw puzzle. "Hey, Joe, you're not gonna believe who I just got off the phone with." said Steve. "Who?" asked Joe, who was still focused on his puzzle. "It was Cousin Josh." said Steve. Well, that managed to get Joe to look up at Steve. "You're joking." said Joe. "I most certainly am not." said Steve. "That's great." said Joe. "What did he want?" "He's thinking of moving to our neighborhood and wanted to know if we had knew of any good houses around here." said Steve. "Hey, maybe we could let him move in with us." said Joe. "My thoughts exactly." said Steve. "Though, where should he sleep?" "Maybe up in the attic?" suggested Joe. "Why not?" asked Steve. "Of course, we might have to move some things around to make space." "Right." said Joe. "And I think we can blow up the air mattress so he can sleep on that." "Good call." said Steve. "That'll save us the trip to the furniture store." "Yeah." said Joe. "Well, I better go call Josh and tell him." said Steve. Steve went over to the phone and did exactly that. "Oh, cool!" Josh said. "Thanks, Steve!" "No problem." said Steve. "Well, I gotta go." said Josh. "I've got some stuff to pack." "Alright." said Steve. "See you later." Steve hung up again, then went up to the attic, where Joe was waiting. Together, the brothers moved some boxes around to make room for the air mattress. Downstairs, Blue was reading a book and Sprinkles playing with a toy car when they heard all the noise their owners were making. "What're they doing up there?" asked Sprinkles. "I don't know." said Blue. "Let's go look." With that, they went upstairs and saw Steve and Joe, who were just finishing up with what they were doing. "Hey, you two." said Blue. "What's going on?" "Oh, hey, Blue, Sprinkles." said Steve. "You guys remember mine and Joe's Cousin Josh?" "Yeah, I do." said Blue. "Yeah, we met him at last year's family reunion." said Sprinkles. "Why did you ask?" "Well, he's moving into the neighborhood, and invited him to come move in with us." said Steve. "Oh, sweet!" said Blue. "It'll be nice to have him live with us." "Indeed." said Joe. "We're just about done moving this stuff around so we can blow up the air mattress for him to sleep on." "I can get that if you want." said Blue. "Great." said Joe. "It's down in the basement." "Thanks, Joe." Blue said. Blue went down to the basement and later came back with the air mattress, which Joe soon inflated. "There, that's done." said Joe. "Now, let's go break the news to the others." With that, they went back downstairs and informed everyone of Josh's arrival. "It'll be nice to finally meet Josh in person." said Sidetable Drawer. "Yeah, from what we learned from that Skype call with him last week, he sounds like a nice guy." said Tickety. "Trust us on this one, you're gonna LOVE him." said Steve. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Come in." said Joe. The door opened, and Cousin Josh, a 24-year-old Fillipino-American male wearing a shirt similar to Steve's, but in blue and without a collar, jeans, and blue sneakers with red laces, entered the room, carrying a suitcase in his left hand, a guitar case in his right hand, and a dark blue backpack with the Adidas logo on it on his back. "Hey, Josh." said Steve as he and Joe greeted their cousin. Joe then showed Josh the latter's room. "It may not be much, but it's the best we could do." said Joe. "This'll work." said Josh. Movers then started bringing in boxes that had Josh's stuff in them, all of which was soon unpacked. Once that was completed, everyone sat down to lunch, which was spaghetti and meatballs with Texas toast. "This is good spaghetti, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper." said Josh. "Why, thank you, Josh." said Mr. Salt. "Yes, thank you." said Mrs. Pepper. "Say, I have a surprise for you all later." said Josh. "Oh, really?" asked Steve. "What is it?" "I'll show you after lunch." said Josh. "Okay." said Joe. Later, after lunch, Josh helped to clear the table and do the dishes. Afterwards, he went outside, and came back in carrying a Pelican trunk. "What's in there?" Joe asked. "I brought gifts for everyone of you." said Josh. "They're all in here." "Aw, that's nice." said Blue. Josh then open the trunk and extruded several gift bags; A green one for Steve, an orange one for Joe, a blue one for Blue, a white one with multicolor polka dots for Sprinkles, a purple one for Mailbox, a red one for Sidetable, a white one for the Shaker family, a yellow one with red polka dots for Shovel, a red one with yellow polka dots for Pail, a pink one for Tickety, and a lavender one for Sippery. Steve was the first to look inside his bag, and he found a dark green mug with the letter "S" on either side in a lighter green color. "Wow." said Steve. "This is nice." "Thanks." said Josh. "I made it myself. I work part time at a pottery shop downtown." "Nice." said Steve. Joe was next, and he himself got a mug, only his was orange and had a duck on either side. "Sweet." said Joe. "Thanks, Josh." Josh winked. Blue was next after Joe, and she found a blue iPod Nano 5th Generation MP3 player. "Alright!" she cheered. "I've walways wanted one of these! Thanks a whole bunch, Josh!" "No problem, Blue." said Josh. "And it's got lots of your favorite songs downloaded on it already." "Cool." said Blue. After Blue was Sprinkles, and he found a Bleacher Creatures DC Comics Classic Superman plush doll. "Neato!" said Sprinkles. "I love it!" "That's great to hear." said Josh. "I heard how much you like Superman, so I picked that up from the toy store on my way here." It was Mailbox's turn then, and he found a book. The title of the book was United Jokes of America. "What's this?" he asked. "United Jokes of America." said Josh. "It's basically a joke book that contains jokes about each of the 50 states." "Ah." said Mailbox. "I might end up liking this. Thanks." "Don't sweat it." said Josh. It was Sidetable's turn next, and when she looked in her bag, she found a DVD of Bohemian Rhapsody, a biographical movie showcasing the life and career of Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of Queen. "Awesome!" said Sidetable. "I've always wanted to see this! Thanks, Josh!" "That's alright, Sidetable." said Josh. The Shaker Family had their turn after Sidetable, and they found a cookbook specializing in making macarons. "How lovely, Josh." said Mrs. Pepper. "Though, what are these things on the front cover?" "They're called macarons." said Josh. "They're like Oreos, except they're made with meringue shells instead of cookies. Plus, they come in all sorts of colors and flavors. They're really popular in France." "How do you know this?" Paprika asked. "My old landlady makes them all the time." said Josh. "I even helped her make a few batches. And boy, are they good." "Fascinating." said Mr. Salt. "We should make some together sometime." "Yeah, we should." said Josh. Shovel and Pail then looked in their bags. Both their bags contained frisbees, one for each of them, except Shovel's was yellow and Pail's was red. "Thanks, Josh!" said Shovel. "We are going to have so much fun with these!" "Yeah, we are!" said Pail. It was Tickety's turn then, and when she looked in her bag, she found a vinyl record of Good Times!, the twelfth studio album by Tickety's favorite band, The Monkees, and to go with that was a pink Crosley Cruiser Deluxe Vintage 3-Speed Bluetooth Suitcase Turntable. Tickety fangirled when she saw both these. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!" she said rapidly. "Whoa, hey, hey, take it easy, Tickety!" said Steve. "We get your point!" Lastly, it was Slippery's turn, and when he looked in his bag, he found an ERTL Company bath toy of the titular character from the old Canadian children's television series Theodore Tugboat. "Wow, cool." said Slippery. "I've seen this show a few times on YouTube." "That's nice." said Josh. "And you know, the guy who played the Harbormaster, Denny Doherty, was one of the Papas in The Mamas & The Papas." "Oh, nice." said Slippery. Everyone gave Josh another round of thanks for their gifts, then Josh went into the kitchen with the Shakers while Shovel, Sprinkles, and Slippery went to play with their new toys while Tickety, Sidetable, and Pail listened to, danced to, and sang along with Tickety's new record, as Sidetable and Pail were Monkees fans like Tickety. During this, Steve and Joe left to pick up pizza from Pizza Planet for dinner. They soon returned with a half cheese/half pepperoni Sicilian pizza, a box of cheesebread, and a bottle of root beer. While they ate, they watched America's Funniest Home Videos with TV. In no time, the show ended as they were finishing their pizza. After putting the leftovers in the refrigerator, they watched another episode. After that episode, Josh stood up. "Alright, gang, it's time for dessert." said Josh. "And boy have we a surprise for you." Josh, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon then left. "What could the surprise be?" asked Blue. "I have no idea." said Sprinkles. Then, Josh and the Shakers returned, carrying a platter of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry macarons. "Oh, yum!" said Blue. "Go ahead, have some." said Josh. Everyone each took one vanilla, one chocolate, and one strawberry macaron, and they all enjoyed them. "These are so good, Josh!" said Joe. "Yeah, these are literally the best things I've had!" said Mailbox. "Why, thank you." said Josh. Later, after everyone had their dessert, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, their children, Blue, Sprinkles, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Tickety, Sidetable, and Slippery all decided to turn in, but Steve, Joe, and Josh stayed up and had a Monty Python's Flying Circus ''marathon on Netflix. "It'll sure be nice living with you, cuz." said Steve. "Likewise." said Josh. "Maybe tomorrow or some point this week, we'll take you for a tour." said Steve. "Sounds good." said Josh. A while later, the cousins decided to turn in themselves, and as Josh fell asleep, he was happy to be able to have a new life with his cousins and their friends. '''The' 'End ' Notes * This story was written to celebrate the official release of Blue's Clues & You! on November 11, 2019. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird3InternationalRescue